


I Won't Leave You

by katie1126



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys finally talk about feelings, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), a bit too late, but better than never, self sacrificing morons, these lovable morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/pseuds/katie1126
Summary: After getting everyone back from the dead, the Avengers go to Titan to take down Thanos. They’re able to knock him unconscious after destroying the Infinity Gauntlet, but the stones are still around. Tony is able to figure out a way to destroy the stones by using them as a power source to blow up Titan. This follows.





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omuchgeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/gifts).



> I don’t really write fics all that often, but I wrote this while at work today. Hopefully I’ll be able to write another fic soon as I have a ton of ideas rattling around my head, some of which I’ve written in my journal.
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful sister and beta, Omuchgeekery!

“You all need to go. I’ll stay behind and detonate the bomb,” No one moved. “Go now! Earth still needs defenders!” Tony yelled, spurring almost everyone into action, running for the portal that Doctor Strange and his fellow sorcerers had created to get to Titan in the first place. Steve and Rhodey were the only ones who refused to leave. Sam and Bucky stood on the other side of the portal, waiting for their best friend to come with them.

Steve turned to Rhodey and said, “Go on, James. I’ll stay with him.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not leaving him again, especially not to die alone in space; that’s some of his worst fears all wrapped into one.”

“Steve-” Bucky started to say.

“We talked about this, Buck. You or Sam should take the shield. You all need to take care of each other. Tell Strange to close the portal.”

“We’ll make you proud, Cap,” Sam said.

“Make sure your last moments are good, okay?” Rhodey said, clapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “No arguing or yelling.”

“Got it. Now get going,” Steve said. He watched Rhodey enter the portal and went over to Tony’s side. As Tony finished setting up the bomb, he looked back to make sure that everyone had left and looked at Steve in shock and desperation.

“Rogers, just go! I need to detonate this before Thanos wakes back up.”

“You’ve been alone way too much during your life. I’m not abandoning you so you can die alone.”

“Steve. please-“

“No, Tony. I’ve never regretted anything more than hurting you. Let me be there for you in our final moments.”

“You deserve to have peaceful final moments, Steve.”

“And I’ll have that here with you. And we’ll die right when it explodes, so I figure it’ll be pretty peaceful. Besides, there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now. I don’t believe that a world without Tony Stark is a world that I’d want to live in. I don’t ever want to be separated from you again. Everyday in exile was agony, knowing that I hurt you, not knowing how you were doing, not able to be around you, everything.

“You should’ve called then.”

“You needed to make the first step. I didn’t want to force you to talk to me after I was the one who betrayed and hurt you. I was just waiting for you to call to yell at me or do something.” As he said this, the portal behind them closed, trapping them on Titan with the unconscious Thanos. Steve and Tony look back at the place the portal used to be. “No going back now.”

“Steve, I can’t believe you. You’ve saved so many people and now you’re preventing yourself from saving more and all so I’m not alone when I die? I’m not worth it!”

“You are to me, Tony. And yes, I’ve saved a lot of people, but I failed the one person I love the most. I just want to be here for you in whatever capacity you want me, whether it be comforting you, letting you beat me up, choke me, anything. You don’t deserve to be alone when you die.”

“You love me?” Tony asked, dumbfounded.

“It took me way too long to figure it out, but I love you more than anything and anyone. You’re worth dying for.”

Tony looked down. “I’ve been in love with you since Aunt Peggy showed me all the places you said you’d been beaten up,” he said quietly.

“Tony…” Steve gently brought his head up so he could see Tony’s face. “May I kiss you?”

Tony said nothing, just surged up, wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, and kissed him. Steve pulled him close and kissed back, happy to hold Tony in his arms. They broke apart after a few seconds and rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“We should’ve done this earlier,” Tony said. “Imagine all the sex we could’ve had.”

Steve chuckled. “I’ve done that a lot already, but I’ll take what I can get. A couple minutes is better than nothing. And who knows? Maybe we’ll meet in the next life if that’s a thing.”

“I better be able to see your dick if there’s another life for us. I’ve spent too much time daydreaming about it.”

“And I never got to see your ass in person. Only God knows how long I’ve thought about it. Now let’s blow this place. I want to hold you as we save the universe.”

“I’d like that,” Tony says just before pressing the button on the detonator. “One minute to go. Any more confessions you wanna get off your chest?”

“Only that I’ll love you for as long as I am able to feel love.”

“Sap.”

“You?”

“I watched Bucky punch Howard’s face in more than I care to admit. I wish I’d gotten to do that.”

Steve laughed. “Well, if there’s an afterlife, I’ll hold him down for you.”

“I think you kissing me in front of him would have the same effect.”

“Then we’ll do both.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tony settled his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. “Thank you for staying.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.

“Anything for you. I mean it.”

“It’s almost time,” Tony deflected.

“I love you,” Steve said, tightening his hold on the genius.

“I love you just as much, Steve.”

They looked at each other and smiled.

Then they knew nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have seriously thought of two sequels to this. One where there’s an afterlife and Tony gets to punch Howard’s face in, and another where they reunite in another life (Avengers Academy). I’m not sure about writing them though. I’m honestly shocked I was able to write this.
> 
> Also my sister (the beta for this fic) wanted them to kiss at the end so Thanos could wake up and yell "GAYYYYYYYY" but I shot that down.


End file.
